


moving forward

by yabokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Confrontations, F/M, Post-Time Skip, osayachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yabokuto/pseuds/yabokuto
Summary: it’s been 3 months that Osamu and Yachi’s relationship is platonic, it’s time for them to talk about it.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	moving forward

It’s been 3 months now. 3 months, since the last time Osamu and Yachi shared a real romantic moment. 

They started dating 2 years ago. Everything was doing great, but for some reasons, a distance settled between them. 

Yachi knew it, it wasn’t good for them to stay together, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell her, apparently, significant other about it. 

Maybe he didn't notice, he never mentioned it either. Or maybe he was just hiding his feelings like Yachi. 

When they were watching a movie, they weren’t sitting close to each other, they were at each end of the couch. Their two cats lying in the middle, as if they were a separation between them. 

They weren’t complimenting each other anymore, even not for the food – Osamu is the only one cooking, Yachi is a disaster in the kitchen. She was not allowed to get close to the oven – not even for the good work they did at the end of the day. 

They were still kissing, a good morning, goodbye and goodnight kiss only, those were enough. At least that's how it felt for them.

The only thing they kept doing together was taking care of their libido. It wasn't a passionate act, it was a bit out of feelings, just like two strangers doing it for a one night stand. 

They were doing it, feeling good, finishing it, sleeping. Like a routine. 

It was the only time they were cuddling. 

Even when they were sleeping in the same bed, they weren’t close. 

Both on their own side, not moving of a millimeter, what if the other one accidentally moved closer? What would they do if they touched the other?

They had no clue, this is why they were staying away. Breathing quietly to not disturb the person sharing the bed. 

But even with that distance between them, Osamu is still cooking for Yachi, everyday. 

He could have let her buy some precooked meals at the store or make something quick and easy. But no. He was still cooking for her. 

Sometimes, Yachi attempted to make food, but it always ended up in a failure. Osamu might feel worried, she is sure of that, she can see it in his eyes. A little worry.

Yachi is still doing the housework for him too, not only for her stuff. 

She knows that Osamu is not responsible enough to clean everything, except the kitchen. She doesn’t want him to live in a mess, she doesn’t want him to wear dirty clothes because he forgot to wash them. 

Osamu knows that. He knows that she is a caring girl. 

All of their friends were thinking that they look good together. A perfect couple. Independant, strong, always looking forward. 

Since they started to date, they both changed a lot for the best. They had a good dynamic, a strong bond. They thought that they might have found their soulmates. 

But maybe this time, they weren’t looking forward. Maybe they were stuck looking in the past.

* * *

They met in a very strange way, as a highschooler, Osamu, who used to play volleyball, almost hit Yachi with his serve. This is how they met. 

They exchanged numbers and started talking, only a little at first, but the number of texts exchanged in a day were increasing. 

Before they knew it, they were already hooked.

They started meeting after a few months, from time to time during the weekends. Going on little dates, flirting like teenagers do, taking pictures together...

And after Osamu’s graduation, when he came to Yachi’s place, a kiss happened. 

This is how their story started. 

Everything was doing okay between them, seeing each other from time to time, waiting for Yachi to graduate. 

Osamu was studying cooking in Tokyo. He had his own apartment so his girlfriend could stay the night without Atsumu bothering them. 

A year after, Yachi moved to Tokyo for her design studies. Of course they decided to live together in Osamu’s apartment. 

One year after they started to date, which means when they started to live together, it was at that time.

It might have been when everything started to fall apart. 

* * *

Yachi couldn’t accept the way Osamu was living, he was always letting everything everywhere, except for the kitchen and his classes. 

Otherwise, Osamu couldn’t accept the way Yachi was touching all his stuff, she was acting like his mom. Trying to find a place for everything, cleaning everything, which led him to not find his stuff and always asking her for where she left it. 

They didn’t know because they never lived together. A weekend is not enough to know how the other is living.

Some people said « It’s when you start living with someone that you start to truly know them. » they were right. 

They were really different from each other in their way of living. They were really different from their usual self in the other’s point of view. 

Even if the time at home wasn’t the best, they were still having some good moments. 

Cuddling, chatting innocently, complementing, cooking together, laughing, going on dates, celebrating things, doing some little presents…

They guessed it was alright to do this.

But the time has passed, and they both had less time at home because of their personal occupations. 

Osamu was working during the day and night while Yachi was working early in the morning and had to sleep early to not be tired. 

They were having less time together.

The only time they got together was at night, sometimes in the morning and the weekends. 

When he was coming back from work, Osamu was always preparing something for breakfast so Yachi could heat it up in the morning. Making sure to frequently change the menu to not be bored about eating the same thing everyday. 

Yachi was doing her best to keep the house clean and to help Osamu with everything without bothering him too much. She was trying to make the house the most comfortable possible to create a chill atmosphere. 

Sometimes, little fights were happening, like in every relationship, but the more the time passed, the more those fights were irritating them. 

Even if they were doing efforts to make things better, it wasn’t enough. 

Even the chill atmosphere the girl was setting wasn’t enough to calm them. 

But today, it was too much. Osamu couldn’t find his work cap and he was already late. 

* * *

« Where did ya put my cap Hitoka? » he asked her gently, saying her name in such an emotionless tone. 

He used to say it in such a cute tone before, as if he was talking to a baby.

No feelings were coming out of his mouth now. 

She hands him his cap and when Osamu takes it, he hides his face behind it before speaking up. 

“When are ya goin’ to say it”

She looks at him hesitantly, was she understanding it the good way or not? She decided to ask to be sure of her wondering. 

“Say what?”

“Don’t be dumb, i know ya want to say it. We both know it. It’s been two weeks yer tryin’ to speak, but always endin’ up sayin’ it’s no biggie.”

Osamu sat on the bed and looked at her in the eyes, making sure she was staring at him back. 

Yachi didn’t like the atmosphere, it was the heaviest she ever felt with him around her. She knew what was coming, but she didn’t know how to deal with it, she was scared. 

So she stayed silent, which was probably a big mistake, he was going to take the lead. 

The biggest fight, or maybe more like the hardest fight, they ever had was coming. She knew it. He knew it. 

It wasn’t going to end with them forgetting it this time. 

“Hitoka, d’ya want it bad or are ya just comfortable here?” he asked after few seconds, staring at her

“I...don’t think I get what you mean Osamu” she was hesitant. 

“D’ya want it to be so bad with me or d’ya want it to continue because we are kinda good livin’ like that?”

The girl was fidgeting, she didn’t know what to reply. Was she staying with him only because she was comfortable in the relationship or because she liked him? 

She knew the answer, but didn’t want to admit it. 

“I know ya might be used to our routine and all, I do too. But don’t ya need to move? Don’t ya think our relationship is gettin’ platonic lately? Don’t ya?” he asked her bluntly 

“I...have no clue....”

He was starting to lose his patience. 

“Yer comfortable right? Yer used to have me beside ya, so ya keep goin’ like that, avoidin’ the problems? Yer not really thinkin’ about what’s happenin’ right? I know ya, yer tryin’ to avoid it and think that it might just be yer imagination, am i right?”

He took a break, waited for an answer. Her silence was his answer, he knew what she thought. 

Yachi found it a bit terrifying how much he knew her. 

“Yer stuck in the past Hitoka. Ya should look at what ya have in front of ya actually. We are not the same as we were before... I don’t know how yer feelin’ about it, but I don’t like it.”

Yachi was staring at her foot, avoiding his gaze, talking quietly. 

“Maybe I’m just... not ready to say it… I’m not dumb Osamu… I noticed but…”

Osamu sighed “But what? What d’ya want to do?”

“We are...not the same...we have changed....we are not spending time together...we are always fighting about nothing....” her voice was shaking a little “I-I don’t know…”

The guy started to tap his feet against the floor, he was about to lose all his patience. 

“Ya don’t know? How are ya feelin’ actually by bein’ with me? Don’t ya feel anythin’? Ya can’t say that ya don’t know when yer actin’ like that Hitoka.” his voice started to raise

She wasn’t good. Her eyes were watery. She didn’t like when he was raising his voice. 

She was remembering all the good memories with Osamu. And then she realized, he was right, she is stuck in the past. 

“I am....always feeling good with you... by my side...there’s something comfortable with you but...something is..” voice lowering “off lately…”

Osamu started to calm down and lowered his voice

“I knew it from the start, it was goin’ to be bad between us. I knew it. we were so different from each other… Sometimes, it can work to be different, but we are not that type… Especially with the few hours we are spendin’ together these last month. Even if we were able to share some good times and memories, we are not made for each other. I think it is what it is”

The girl nods “We are not soulmates… it was just an illusion…”

Osamu puts his cap on his head and stands up, speaking frankly. 

“We should end it here. Or we will never stop to hurt ourselves with fake feelings. We’d never stop fightin’ and havin’ that uncomfortable feelin’ deep down. We need to move forward.”

Tears rolling down her cheeks. Yachi couldn’t stop herself, she didn’t want to hear him, she didn’t want to look at him. It is too painful. 

Osamu cupped her cheeks with his hands and raised her head to make eye contact. 

“Listen Hitoka. I’m sorry I made ya suffer that much. I knew it for a long time but couldn’t bring myself to say it. I was also feelin’ comfortable around ya. I was used to seein’ you with me.” he sighed “I was stuck in the past, at that time when everythin’ was alright between us. I'm sorry I made ya cry so many times, I heard you durin’ some nights but i said nothin’. I’m a coward who can’t face his mistakes. I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough. I’m sorry i wasn’t the good one, Hitoka.” he smiled at her softly, his eyes a bit wet “ I wish ya all the best for the rest of your life. I hope ya’ll find an amazing significant other that deserves you way more than I do. Ya deserve to be happy. I hope ya’ll be alright on yer own…”

His hands were shaking, but he tried to stay strong to say what he had to say, restraining his voice to shake, and his tears to fall. 

“Try to not burn yer house while cookin’, okay? Also don’t let yourself go down and overthink about every little thing, ya know it’s not good for ya. Yer doin’ good with yer work and ya’ll be an amazin’ designer I’m sure of this !” his smile getting bigger “I wish ya to be the happiest girl on this planet because ya deserve it more than anyone else.” 

Tears are rolling down his cheeks as he said his last sentence 

“Thank ya for sharin’ those two past years with me, it was amazin’, even if the end was not happy. I’m glad I had to share my life with someone like ya. Thank you for everythin’, Yachi Hitoka.”

She couldn’t stop her tears, why is he saying all of that after deciding to break up? Why is he understanding her so well? Why is he so nice after those last nasty months they shared together? Why is he crying? Why is he thanking her? Why is he...?

He ruffled her hair a last time and let her go, leaving the apartment without a word. Going to work after saying goodbye to the person he spent two amazing years with. 

He knew it wasn’t forever, they’ll end up seeing each other once again, they have relative acquaintances after all. 

This is why he didn’t want it to end in a bad way. This is why he left all the weight he had on his heart before leaving her. 

At least that’s what he was trying to convince himself. He knew that deep down, it was because he was treasuring her more than anyone else. She was someone really important to him, who always supported him, who was always beside him, even during the worse time. 

He didn’t want to lose someone that precious in his life. 

* * *

After crying for a few hours, Yachi packed her stuff to leave the house full of their happy and sad memories. 

She already asked her best friend, Akaashi, if she could stay at his’ and decided to leave before Osamu could come back from work. 

Before leaving, she did a last tour of the apartment, checking every room, to « check if she didn’t forget anything », but the truth was to remember all their memories. 

She could see her with him, happily laughing, getting comforted, cuddling, kissing, eating, chilling...

She was standing in front of the door step, outside the apartment, holding the handle, she smiled, and said quietly with all the love she had. 

“Goodbye, Miya Osamu, thank you for dealing with me.”

She closed the door, ending this relationship, letting everything behind her. 

* * *

Now, they both can move forward to reach for new goals, to find happiness, to live a better life, as they were used to do before.

**Author's Note:**

> it was my first time writing so i hope everyone enjoyed it, thank you for reading :]
> 
> twitter : @yabokuto


End file.
